Transporting a passenger from one geographic location to another can be arranged by a taxi service, or the like. Arranging the transportation requires summoning a ride from a vehicle, and instructing the vehicle of a pick-up and drop-off locations.
When summoning a ride, such as a taxi, a majority of services require a passenger to be standing and waiting on a curb to generate a ride request. Some new services allow a passenger to summon a ride using a smartphone and further allow the passenger to input a destination before the summoned ride arrives. These methods, however, do not provide a discreet and aesthetically pleasing wearable device for interacting with a vehicle, or fleet of vehicles. Additionally, these existing techniques can be complex and require multiple steps in order to summon a vehicle.